The Valkyrie
by Belletiger BT
Summary: Fem!Ichigo story. AU. Ichigo doesn't become a shinigami, but a valkyrie- a celestial warrior. Can a valkyrie make a diference in the winter war? How will the arrancar and the shinigami can deal with a servant of gods?
1. prologue

The Valkyrie

By Belletiger Bt

Prologue

It was very cold; the child couldn't understand why the weather was so cold. Summer was supposed to be hot and not cold. The child was alone, cold, hungry and very scared. She was looking for her mother. The last thing she remembered was she was rushing towards the river and then everything was blank.

"Momma…..papa…." the girl whispered. Then she gasped in surprise when she saw an older man riding a huge and majestic black horse with… 8 legs?

The man on the horse looked like he was around 50 years old, with silver hair and ember eyes, and he was wearing very odd black armor. The man got off the horse and he kneeled in the front of the child.

"What's a lil' girl like yourself doin' in the Asgard kingdom?"

"I dunno where I am, sir." the little girl said, honestly. "Can you help me to find my way home? I want my momma." She sniffed.

The older man looked at the child with curious eyes. He was clueless how a child like the one that was standing in the front of him could reach the realm of gods by herself. It was impossible for a mere mortal to do this, unless a valkyrie could bring the souls of the bravest humans that fell in battles to Valhalla, which wasn't the case of this little girl. The elder man noticed that the child had a high level of spirit energy; twice the energy of any of his valkyries in their younger days.

"What's your name, my child?" the man asked as his hand reached out, settling gently on girl's hair.

"It's Ichigo, sir." The child named Ichigo answered the elder man. She could feel that his hand was warm.

"Ichigo, hun? That's a beautiful name for a girl like you." The man smiled as Ichigo blushed a little. "My name is Odin. Would you like to be a valkyrie, Ichigo?"

To be continued.

Well, here is my new female Ichigo story. This story will be based a little bit on Norse mythology. In a way, valkyries are like shinigami in the Bleach universe, so I decided to make this female Ichigo a valkyrie. As for the official couple, I still don't who Ichigo will be paired with this time. He'll be paired with either Grimmjow, Byakuya or Renji.

Please, leave a review and let me know what you think. Any suggestions are very welcome.


	2. Chapter 1

The Valkyrie  
Chapter 1  
By Belletiger BT

AN: Here is chapter 1 of the story. I hope you like this one. The chapter has been beta'd by xRandomHeartsx.  
Now enjoy the story ^^

0000

In the great salon of the Palace of Valhalla, Odin was watching the events that were happening in the human world through a giant mirror in the wall. Beside him was a beautiful woman wearing a white dress. She had a long blond hair and green eyes. They were not happy with what they were seeing.

0000

"AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!" Yammy roared in anger as he got up and glared at Yoruichi, "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!"

Yoruichi's eyes widened as she saw Yammy open his mouth and fire off a large blast, 'Cero…!'

The Cero flew at Yoruichi, before exploding and covering the field in a layer of dust.

"Hehe…serves you right!!" Yammy declared, "Now you're dust! It is impossible to dodge my Cero at this range…what?!"

As the dust cleared, it revealed Urahara with his zanpakatou drawn, in front of a perfectly healthy Yoruichi.

"You! How did you do that?! What did you do?! How did you block my Cero?!" Yammy roared at the shop owner.

"Using my blood shield. You know, that was dangerous using a cero this close. Sing, Benehime!"

Urahara launched a red blast at Yammy, only to have it deflected by Ulquiorra.

"Ul…quiorra…" Yammy spoke in shock.

Ulquiorra didn't say anything; he only turned and delivered a powerful punch to Yammy's stomach, sending him flying a few feet back.

"Wh…What are you doing?!" Yammy roared.

"Fool! You are too reckless, Yammy. Those two are Urahara Kisuke and Yoruichi Shihouin. At your level, it is impossible to win, no matter what you do." Ulquiorra declared as he opened a portal. "Time to retreat."

"Running away?" Yoruichi called out.

"Such a foolish taunt." Ulquiorra said. "If you fight me while trying to protect those pieces of trash, it is fairly obvious who would have the upper hand! My mission here is over. I will report to Aizen-sama that the 'fake' Shinigami" he was looking at Tatsuki. "He was so interested in…is nothing more than a piece of trash, unworthy of his attention."

And just like that, they were gone.

0000

The images were gone. Odin looked at the woman beside him. Like the great god, the woman wasn't happy from what she saw through the mirror.

"What do you say, Freya?"

The woman named Freya looked at Odin with a worried look on her beautiful face. The events in Midgar; more commonly known as Soul Society to the human souls, showed that Aizen was planning to go the realm of gods. If that happened, the Shinigami traitor might cause another Ragnarok.

"I see why you are worried about this issue, Odin." The goddess said to the lord of Valhalla. "As much I am worried about this, do you think it's wise to interfere with the Shinigami's issues?" She asked. "We haven't done that for centuries."

The elder god went to the veranda and drank wine from his cup. The gods rarely interfere with the issues of the mortal souls in Midgar/Soul Society, but because of the Aizen's actions, the possibilities of creating a new Ragnarok was big, and he didn't want another chaotic event like the one Loki made many years ago.

"I will not take any chances, Freya." Odin said to her. "I will send 3 valkyries to fix this problem. It's the time for the valkyries' wings to spread and fly to this new battle."

After he said that, Odin looked up and he saw a hawk flying above them. Freya looked at the flying hawk; she knew which one of the 3 valkyries that Odin was planning to send to the human realm.

"_So, you plan to send that child, don't you Odin?"_ thought Freya.

0000

A few days after the first attack, Chad, Tatsuki and Orihime had almost recovered from the arrancar's attack thanks to Orihime healing's power. However, after this incident, the commander-general Yamamoto decided to send some Shinigami to the human world to deal with the arrancar. The chosen ones were Matsumoto, Hitsugaya, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Renji and Kira. Matsumoto and Hitsugaya decided to stay with Orihime, Yumichika and Ikkaku were still looking for a place to stay, while Kira would stay with Tatsuki.

Tatsuki asked Kira how Rukia was doing. Ever since the rescue mission, she didn't see the female shinigami anymore. Kira smiled at her, saying that Rukia was fine. She was still recovering her reiatsu levels. Kira even said that Rukia could return to action sooner, which made Tatusuki very happy.

"Now, changing the subject Kira-san, why do you pretend and act like a boy?" Tatsuki asked the blond shinigami. The young Shinigami sweetdropped and her face became as red as a tomato. How had that girl figured out her secret? Only Renji, Momo and Gin knew about this.

"H-How did you figure it out?"

Tatsuki couldn't help but grin. Kira's reaction was, in a way, very cute.

"Well, it wasn`t that hard to figure out." Tatsuki grinned. "After all, I am also a bit tom-boy my-…"

Before Tatsuki could finish her sentence, both Kira and Tatsuki felt a big and aggressive reiatsu. They knew what that reiatsu was. They were up for round 2.

(AN: the events happen just like in the way of manga, except we have a fem Kira in Rukia's place. I am too lazy to write that. So, I am just going to write around when they are pretty beaten by the arrancar.)

0000

Tatsuki was panting and she felt all parts in her body itch. She needed to end this fight soon and aide Kira who was lying down on the ground with a hole in her stomach. She needed take her to Orihime fast, but to do that, she had to defeat the arrancar who was standing in front of her. He was wearing a white outfit, he had blue hair and blue eyes, a whole in his stomach and a jaw bone on the right side of his face.

"That's all you can do Shinigami? I was expecting more!"

Tatsuki growled. She summoned her spirit energy and blue flames came out of her sword.

"Kitsune-bi!!" Tatsuki shouted as she launched a blue flamed fox at the arrancar. The arrancar was hit by the blast. Tatsuki smirked, but the smirk soon disappeared. When the smoke cleared, she could see the arrancar didn't even have a scratch on his body.

"I'll finish this." He said. Tatsuki gasped when she saw a bright light in the arrancar's fist. He would fire a cero at her! "You really disappointed me, Shinigami, I was expecting far more. Farewell, Shinigami."

Tatsuki was paralyzed. There was no way she could avoid that attack.

0000

Toshiro was gasping; even in his bankai form, he was still having difficulties with the arrancar number 11, named Shawlong. And what scared capitain of the 10th squad most was that arrancar admitted he wasn't the strongest of the group.

Matsumoto didn`t fare well against the other arrancar. She was still waiting for an answer from the central; for the permission to remove their seals, but they were taking so long. Both knew they couldn't hold on much longer. They needed to remove the seals now!

"You're still alive?" the bigger arrancar named Nakeem said when he realized Matsumoto was still breathing. When he was about to crush her head with his feet, Matsumoto gasped in surprise when she saw a spear come out of the arrancar's chest before the blade of the spear glowed, exploding the arrancar from the inside out.

Shawlong stopped his fight with Hitsugaya. Standing in the place where the arrancar was killed, there was a stranger. A woman to be exact.

The woman looked as if she was in her mid 20s. She had a long golden hair, which flowed down across her back, and a pair of blue eyes. White plate armor covered her shoulders and parts of her back and chest. It also reached down and covered her waist area. A symbol of a pair of golden wings with a blue ornament at the center decorated her waist. Around the edges of the armor were golden outlines with blue orb-like ornaments on her chest and shoulder armor. A golden neck-choker protected her neck and a blue orb was embedded at the center. A golden belt formed around the waist with a long white skirt flowing down to her knees. She wore a pair of white armored gauntlets that reached past her elbows. Three yellow lines streaked around the gauntlet armor. On her head was a white, metalic head ornament shaped like a tiara with a pair of angel wings on the sides. Embedded at the center was a blue orb. Her feet were protected inside white armored boots. Attached to her right hip was a long, golden sheath. In her hands she was holding a long spear.

"Who are you, woman?"

"What am I? I am a…"

0000

Meanwhile, Renji wasn't doing well against the arrancar named Il Forte. The things started to get really ugly when he transformed himself into a bull hollow arrancar. He even hurt Ururu badly. Il Forte was smirking behind his bull mask.

"I think it's time to finish this, little brother."

Before he could attack Renji, a blast come out of nowhere and hit Il Forte. Renji blinked, confused. What the hell was that? He turned to the direction of the blast and he saw an armored girl with a crossbow in her hands.

The girl looked like she was around 15 or 16 years old. She had a long, raven hair, and amber eyes. Resembling that of a mythical warrior, her chest armor was purely black. Stretched down her legs were purple pants, long black boots and matching colored gauntlets. Each gauntlet had a violet gem embedded at the center. Her black helmet assumed the shape of a bird's face with a pair of crimson eyes on the sides. A purple crystal was embedded at her lower neck armor. Flowing down her was a majestic, purple cape.

Il Forte growled at the new person in the battle.

" You…. How dare you to interfere with my fight?! Who are you?!

"I am a servant of gods sent to deal with monsters like you. I am a…"

0000

The blue haired arrancar just looked bored as the cero hit Tatsuki and made an explosion. The fight was a waste of time after all. He hated to admit it, but he had to agree with Ulquiorra; Tatsuki was a waste of time. Then he blinked, confused, when he saw a shadow standing through the dust. As the dust cleared, it revealed a girl wearing odd armor in front of Tatsuki as a strange shield had broken in shards.

"Are you ok?" The girl asked Tatsuki. Tatsuki couldn`t answer, she was just staring at the girl who saved her life.

The girl had long, orange berry hair and brown eyes and she looked around 15 years old. Her outfit consisted of blue armor covering her chest, arms and boots. Golden metallic rings, one larger than the other, covered parts of her body. A blue crystal was embedded in her lower neck and down at the golden belt section. She wore a pair of blue armored gauntlets that reached past her elbows. Flowing around her legs and under the armor, there appeared to be white cloth, golden lines blowing against the wind. Her boots were metallic and light blue. A helmet with feathers covered her cranium. ( AN: think about Lenneth's armor from the valkyrie profile game)

"Who- Who are you?"asked Tatsuki still in shock.

Then, even though they were in different places, the 3 mysterious females answered at the same time.

"I am a valkyrie."

0000

Hisugaya gasped in surprise. Did he hear this right? Did that woman really say she was a valkyrie? The legendary servant of gods? Shawlong didn't look much impressed. He was just staring at the new stranger.

"Valkyrie? I never heard about such a thing." Shawlong commented. The valkyrie warrior just looked at him with emotionless eyes.

"No surprise." She said. "It's been 2000 years since the last time the valkyries had been working to take the souls to the afterlife and purifying hollows. Since the own human souls stared to awake their own spiritual powers to take the souls to the afterlife and purify hollows, the valkyries were not needed anymore. But…"

In a fast move, the valkyrie disappeared and reappeared a few steps behind of the arrancar. Hitsugaya realized she used something similar to shunpo. Suddenly blood split out from the arrancar, as his body was chopped from the chest up. "…that doesn't mean we're rusty in our battle abilities."

Hitsugaya couldn't believe what he saw. Just in one minute, that woman just finished off two arrancars without breaking a sweet. Who was that woman? Was she really a valkyrie, just like she said she was? Then, his bankai form came undone and the young captain lost his consciousness from the blood loss. Before he could fall, the maiden warrior got him in time. She looked at the Shinigami in her arms before she took him to his vice captain and then vanished. Matsumoto couldn't understand who that woman was. She was gone as fast as she came. Then, she remembered that her captain needed help.

"Orihime! Come here please!"

0000

Il Forte glared at the newcomer. How dare she interfere with his battle, just like that little brat a while ago? Jinta was scared. He was holding Ururu in his arms as he saw the new stranger. Renji couldn't understand either. Was she an ally? And what did she mean she was a valkyrie? He was very sure that he had heard the term valkyrie somewhere before but he couldn't remember where. Then, like a furious bull, Il Forte dashed to attack the female stranger. Before his long horns could hit her, her body dispersed into a flock of crows. They all flapped their wings, scattering off into the sky.

"What the...!"

Then, the flock of crows fused and they become the valkyrie again. The valkyrie just smirked as she gave him a powerful kick in his head. Il Forte cried as he flew backwards because of the strength of the kick. Before he could react, he saw the crossbow pointed right to his head.

"Farewell, blondie bull."

With that, a blast came out from the crossbow. Renji gasped in horror. Nothing left of the arrancar. Before Renji could question anything to her, the female warrior blasted a gust with black feathers at him; blinding Renji for a few seconds. When the blow was over, Renji also had released the armored female warrior was gone. What the hell was going on in there?

0000

Meanwhile, the blue haired arrancar and the valkyrie with berry hair were still fighting. The arrancar was smiling. He had to admit, that girl in the odd armor was good. Much better than the other two. The valkyrie blocked each strike of his fist and kicks. She even managed to hit him a few times.

"You're not bad for a girl!" the blue haired arrancar exclaimed with a smirk. "Why don't you draw out your sword?"

"I could ask the same thing to you, arrancar." The valkyrie said also smirking. "Do you still think I am not worth enough to be killed by your blade?"

The blue haired arrancar just laughted manically.

"You're really odd, girl! You're really worth being killed by me! Prepare yourself!"

Before he could draw out his sword, he was stopped by Tousen. The vakyrie blinked in surprise. Who was that other man?

"Sheathe your sword, Grimmjow." the man said.

The blue haired arrancar just growled.

"Tousen…!"

The valkyrie blinked in surprise before she remembered the nam. He was one of the Shinigami that defected with Aizen. She wondered what that man was doing there.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" the arrancar named Grimmjow asked, furious.

"You're asking me 'why'? Do you really not know why?" The valkyrie, Tatsuki and Grimmjow could noticed by the tune of Tousen's voice that he was furious with Grimmjow. "Arbitrarily attacking the human world, mobilizing 5 arrancar without permission and leading them to their deaths, and finally it was all against orders. You should know Aizen-sama is furious, Grimmjow." Now for the first time, the arrancar was quiet. He knew he was in trouble with Aizen. "Your punishment will be handled down in Hueco Mundo."

Grimmjow growled, but he had no choice, but to return to Hueco mundo. The valkyrie didn't like this. She growled before calling the arrancar's name to get his attention. He would not leave the battle field before one of them was dead.

"Wait!!" She shouted "Where are you think you going?!

"Shut up, you bitch! I have to go back." the arrancar replied. Then, Tousen opened a gargantua portal. "To Hueco Mundo."

But of course, that didn't make the female warrior any happier.

"Bullshit! You attacked the human world on a whim and then leave on a whim?!" the valkrie shouted furiously. "Where is your pride as a warrior?! Our fight isn't over yet!!"

"We will continue our fight, woman, but another time! When this time comes, I will use my released stage on you!"

"Released stage?" asked the valkyrie confused. What does he mean by that?

"Make sure you don't forget my name." the arrancar smirked manically "Grimmjow Jeagerjaques!!"

"Make sure to not forget my name either!" the girl shouted. "It's Ichigo- the valkyrie of Valhalla!"

Unknown to them, Tousen looked surprised when he heard the girl revealed to be a valkyrie. He hadn't expected that.

"Ichigo, hum? The next time you hear my name, will be your last, valkyrie."

With that, the gargantua portal closed with them inside. She was glaring at the spot where they had last been. She closed her hand into a fist. Next time she met Grimmjow, she would not go easy with him. Attached to her right side was a sheathed sword. The sword glowed as if it was agreeing with Ichigo.

Before Tatsuki could ask something to her mysterious savior, she was blinded by a light. When the light was gone, the valkyrie was gone was well. Behind her appeared Renji, he was there to see if Tatsuki was alright while Matsumoto was taking Kira to Orihime to heal her.

"You were also saved by a mysterious armored girl, weren't you?" Renji asked Tatsuki.

"Yeah." Tatsuki said without looking at Renji. She felt so weak when Grimmjow defeated her easily and this mysterious girl appeared out of nowhere and saved her from the arrancar. The valkyrie didn't break any sweat while she was fighting against Grimmjow. "She said she was a valkyrie of Valhalla. Who or what is a valkyrie?"

Sadly Renji couldn't answer her question since he didn't know either. Though he was thankful for being saved, he was still unsure if the mysterious female warriors were allies or a new enemy.

0000

Meanwhile, in an unknown place, the 3 valkyrie warriors had reunited. Each of them was talking about their fight against the arrancar.

"Man, you should have seen me with that bull guy. The red haired shinigami had so much trouble with him while I didn't break any sweat to defeat him." the valkyrie in black armor kissed her crossbow and winked to her companions "I didn't even need to call for Helgi's name to defeat that guy. I don't know why that Shinigami had trouble with him. That guy was at Gillian level."

"Don't get so cocky, Astrid." the valkyrie in white armor said. "Like you said, they were just Gillian level. There's no doubt there will be others much stronger than these ones we defeat. Remember, great warriors had fallen in battle because they underestimated their enemy." the white armored valkyrie lectured the younger one.

"Gee, you really know to how to ruin the mood, don't ya, Heike?" muttered the valkyrie in black armor as she rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

"You know Heike is right, Astrid." Ichigo said to the other valkyrie. "The one I fought was the strongest one. His energy level was much different than the others you faced. And don't forget why we came here in first place. We have to stop Aizen and his arrancar army from creating another ragnarok. That was the great Odin's orders."

Both Heike and Astrid nodded as Ichigo looked at the crescent moon in the night sky. She would show her worthiness to Odin who trained and raised her up as one of his girls. In this battle, she would give back everything Odin gave to her; by stopping Aizen Sousuke. Even if that meant losing her life for that.

To be continued.

Heike- The one that imposes rules  
Astrid- Amazon warrior  
Helgi- The holy one

Yeah, finally the chapter 1 is done and the valkyries are introduced in the battle. Sorry if the battle scenes looked a little crappy, fighting and battle scenes are not exactly my forte. But I always try.

Anyway, I hope you liked the first chapter. Remember, you can always send suggestions for this story. And if anyone knows how to write battle scenes, please send me a PM.

Next chapter: The valkyrie assume a human identity and start to live in Karakura town until their mission is over, and they're going to Karakura High School.


	3. Chapter 2

The Valkyrie  
Chapter 2  
By Belletiger Bt  
0000

Renji, Tatsuki, Kira, Orihime, Chad, Ikakku and Yumichika were at Urahara's shop, explaining the events of the attack the night before, while Hitsugaya and Matsumoto were at Orihime's, giving the reports to the commander Yamamoto. Needless to say, the shop owner was surprised when they said the valkyries were involved in their fight.

"Never in my dreams did I imagine the valkyries would get involved in this."

Tatsuki, Orihime and Chad soon noticed Urahara's attention and they wanted to know more about the valkryies.

"Urahara-san, what is a valkyrie?" Orihime asked the shop owner.

Urahara sighed and closed his fan. He stared to explain the valkyries to them.

"The valkyries, you can say, were the first Shinigami of the world. They are powerful female warriors who work for Odin; one of the greatest gods in the god realm." Needless to say they were surprised when Urahara told them that the female warriors from last night worked for a god. Then, Urahara continued his explanation. "Just like the Shinigami nowadays, the valkyries defeat hollows and take the human souls to Midgar, which is known to us all as Soul Society. The only difference between a Shinigami and a valkyrie is that a valkyrie also chooses the souls of bravest and the most courageous warriors to be taken to Valhalla; Odin's palace where they battle everyday to prepare themselves for a ragnarok and have a big meals in the night."

Ikakku grinned. Battles everyday and big meals every night? That would be the 11th squad's paradise; especially for Captain Kenpachi. Before Ikakku could daydream any more about the wonder land, Tatsuki asked the question that went through everyone else's head.

"But Urahara, if it's true that the valkyries are the first Shinigami of the world, why could none of us see them until now?"

"That's a good question, my dear Arisawa-san." Urahara said . "It's a very old legend, but they say that ever since the human souls of the Soul Society stared to awaken their own spiritual powers, the celestial ones thought the valkyries were not needed anymore. The valkyries were taken back to Valhalla while the first human Shinigami started to take their places. I believe the commander Yamamoto was one of the very first Shinigami."

With that, everyone in there went quiet. The Shinigami from the Soul Society thought that made sense; Commander Yamamoto founded the Shinigami Academy about 2000 years ago, and Yamamoto was himself a teacher at the academy. They believe it was around that time the valkyries were not seen anymore, only written in the legends of Soul Society.

0000

At Orihime's house, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto were giving their reports to the commander. Needless to say, he was surprised when the captain of the 10th squad mentioned the appearance of three valkyries in the human world. Yamamoto thought that the gods themselves felt it was need to interfere in their issues this time, which the own commander couldn't blame them for.

"By the way Captain Hitsugaya, was one of the valkyries wearing golden armor?"

Hitsugaya blinked, confused. Why did the commander ask this odd question? Did he know anything about the valkyries?

"No sir." Hitsugaya answered to Yamamoto "one of them used a white armor, while the other two valkyries used a black and a blue armor."

Hitsugaya could swear that the old commander looked somehow disappointed, but the youngest captain didn't ask any further questions as he felt it was a personal thing. Then the commander ordered to them to report to him immediately if the valkyries show up again and also find out what they want in the human realm. Both the capitain and vice capitain nodded before the commander told them another subject involving Aizen's true plan.

0000

At the palace of Las Noches, after dealing with Grimmjow, Tousen gave his report to Aizen about a female warrior that called herself a valkyrie of Valhalla. To his surprise, Aizen didn't look worried at all. He even sounded pleased with the news.

"So, it's seems the gods have finally decided to send some valkyries. That will be very interesting." Aizen commented to himself, very pleased.

"Shouldn't we be concerned about this?" Tousen asked, "We're talking about the valkyries; they were the first Shinigami of the world and the servants of gods themselves."

"I know Tousen, but even with the valkries' interference, nothing will change in our plans. Now if you may excuse me." With that, Aizen left the throne room.

Though promised nothing would chance in their plans, Tousen still felt worried about the interference of the valkyries in their business. Gin couldn't help but chuckle; unknown to Tousen, Gin always knew that Aizen had a little obsession for the valkryies ever since he found out about their existence.

Meanwhile, Aizen had entered his own bedchambers as he approached his bookshelf. He pulled out a red book. This triggered a reaction and the bookshelf shook by itself and shifted all the way to the left side... revealing a secret passage leading into a deceptive room. The ex captain of the 5th squad walked through as the bookshelf sealed up behind him.

Aizen lit a torch as he impassively walked down a flight of stairs, going into an underground chamber. He stopped in front of a door, which slid open on its own and granted him access inside.

Hanging alongside the walls of this room were paintings. What made these paintings significant were that they contained images of valkyrie warriors. Each of them were wearing a different armor and some were even riding on fantastic creatures like winged horses, unicorns, griffins and even dragons. Beside the paintings, inside of glass boxes, there were some pieces of spears, lances shields, and even gauntlets and helmets. Aizen took a helmet in his hands as he looked at one of the pieces of his collection.

"Soon, the heavens will be mine, along with the valkyries." the man's smug grin widened with sick pleasure.

0000

One day, in the morning, at a small clinic in Karakura town, Yuzu Kurosaki was preparing breakfast for her family. Ever since their mother had fallen into coma and her oldest sister went missing for 6 years, the young Kurosaki took the responsibilities of the house-work. Yuzu loved to make meals for her family and she hoped someday when her mother woke up from her coma, she could show her how well she could cook and get her to try her food.

"Karin, Katsuya! The breakfast is ready." Yuzu called for her sister and little brother.

"Hurry up kids! Or else daddy will use the super ultra… ARGHT!" before Isshin could finish his sentence, Karin kicked his face.

"Daddy, stop act like an idiot!" Karin shouted. "You're being a bad influence to Katsuya-chan!"

A little boy around 5 or 6 years old stood at Karin's side, almost hiding behind her leg. Katsuya was the youngest member of the Kurosaki family; he was born by a miracle. On the day when Masaki was attacked and Ichigo went missing, Masaki survived from the attack but fell into a coma. And to the surprise of everyone, Masaki was one month pregnant and luckily she didn't have a miscarriage. Katsuya was born 8 months after. Katsuya had a spike of short orange hair and brown eyes. He was very shy and he always followed his older sisters everywhere.

"Karin, my sweet daughter, why do you hurt daddy like this?!" The grown man cried as tears poured down his cheeks.

Karin had seen enough. She reached to grab Katsuya's hand and lead him to the table. "Let's eat our breakfast before you pick up any unsavory habits, Katsu-chan."

After they ate breakfast, the children prepared themselves to go to school. Isshin would take Katsuya to his school first before taking the daughters to theirs. They noticed there was a lady dressed in a white suit, sunglasses on her face, with long blond hair tied in a ponytail standing in front of their house. Katsuya soon hid himself behind his father's leg.

"Can we help you, lady?" Yuzu asked her.

The lady took off her sunglasses and showed a pair of beautiful sapphire eyes. She smiled at the children.

"Excuse me, I know it's early, but I wanted to know if the Kurosaki clinic was still hiring nurses." The blond lady said. "I read this in the newspaper, I am a nurse, and I just moved in the next door and I am looking for a job. I am Tenjou Heike."

Isshin was surprised. He had put an announcement in the newspaper that he need a nurse for his clinic for some time, but until now, no one had come to take the job. Karin even said she was surprised to see someone taking the job. She even said she was not surprised for no one taking the job, I mean, who would want work to someone as crazy as Isshin as their boss? Isshin whined at Karin's comment.

"Waaah Karin, you're so cruel to you own daddy!!!" Isshin whined and Karin only growled at him.

"See what I mean?" muttered Karin.

Heike couldn't help but sweatdrop. She even heard people saying that Isshin was a good doctor, but because of his famous craziness, no nurse in town would dare work to him.

"Well, though I don't know you well, I still want the job." she smiled at them.

Isshin smiled at this. He would finally have some help at the clinic, that way he could have more time to visit Masaki at the hospital with the children. Isshin told her that he would take the children at the school. Heike agreed to wait for him until he returned. As the Kurasaki left, Heike thought about the youngest valkyries at Karakura High School.

'_I wonder how Ichigo and Astrid are doing at the human school. I just hope Astrid doesn't cause any trouble.'_ Heike thought to herself.

0000

At Karakura High School, Tatsuki was still thinking about that strange armored girl who saved her and Kira's life from the arrancar attack. For some reason, she felt as if she knew that girl before, but she couldn't remember where. Yumichika, Ikkaku, Renji, Kira, Matsumoto and Hitsugaya were also there, passing as students. They would stay there until the arrancar issues were over.

Kira felt a bit uncomfortable wearing the female uniform. It had been a long time since she last wore a skirt. Matsumoto didn't help very much when she hugged her and said that she was very cute wearing a skirt, but she wished the skirt could have been a little bit shorter.

Then, the door to the classroom opened up, and a woman with glasses and short hair entered.

"Settle down!" she cried, resulting in an immediate attention from her students. All conversation came to a sudden halt as everyone sat down in his or her designated seat.

"I have some news. We have 2 new transfer students." The teacher said. "You may enter now."

The male students gasped when they saw the new transfer students. The first one was tall with brown eyes, her skin was a little pale, and she had a long orange hair. The second one was almost the same size as the other girl. She had a long raven hair and some red locks, amber eyes, and her skin was also a bit pale. Keigo and Chizuru were drooling at the girls' beauty.

"These are Tenjou Ichigo and Tenjou Astrid." the teacher said. "They will be with us from now on."

Both girls simply bowed their heads slightly as they smiled to her new classmates.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you." Ichigo said to her new classmates. She smiled brightly as Keigo, Chizuru and most of the male students had hearts in their eyes.

"Well, now that that's settled, I would like you to take a seat over there." The teacher replied, pointing to the seat near the back of the classroom where the Shinigami group was sitting. The girls simply nodded in agreement as they went to their seats. Ichigo sat beside Renji while Hitsugaya was behind her. Astrid sat down behind of Tatsuki, and in the front of Kira. Ichigo looked at Renji and smiled.

"I hope we can be good colleges."

Renji blushed as he smiled goofily and scratched the back of his head, a little embarrassed. Hitsugaya was behind the new student, and he could feel there was something strange about this girl along with the other one. Their energy was odd, different; it wasn't evil but still bothered the young captain. He would keep an eye on those two.

0000

School was finally over and everyone was on their way home. Matsumoto and Orihime were confused when they saw Hitsugaya standing still, looking at one direction. That was very odd, the captain didn't usually do this type of thing.

"Captain?"

"Matsumoto, Inoue, you can go ahead. I need check something."

With that, Hitsugaya walked off.

0000

Both Ichigo and Astrid noticed that Hitsugaya was following them. Both the girls exchanged looks before they split up. Hitsugaya cursed as he tried to follow Astrid. When he walked into an alley, he noticed that there was a dead end and there wasn't any sign of Astrid. He decided to go to another side to see if he could find either her or Ichigo. On top of a wall there was a crow, and it was looking at Hitsugaya running down street before flying away.

0000

Meanwhile, Ichigo was dealing with another issue.

"What the…!" one of the skaters yelled out, "You come here, stomp Li'l Yama in the face, and order us out like we was dogs?!"

Yep, she was dealing with some delinquent skaters.

"You crazy bitch!" "Got a death wish? Speak!" another one asked

Ichigo looked over at the skater with a look of annoyance. She thought to herself how stupid it all was.

"Say something you-" the skater began again before he was promptly kicked in the face by the annoyed teen, hitting the ground out cold.

"What the hell?!" one of the skaters in the background exclaimed.

"He dropped, Li'l Toshi!" another one exclaimed.

"This is messed up" the first skater said. "Real messed up... That's one bloodthirsty berry head..."

"That girl's a total stone-cold psycho bitch" the second said, "Mess with her and she'll kill you!"

"Shut up", the berry haired girl said in annoyance, stepping on the back of the knocked out skater with one foot. "All of you chumps, look at that!" The girl was pointing to a vase lying on its side against a near-by pole. The vase was broken and water was all over the ground, the two flowers in the vase were a bit beat up.

"Question one" Ichigo exclaimed, freaking out the skaters with her loudness. "What's that?! You, smelly lookin' dude!! You tell me!!" she pointed to the first skater.

The first skater pointed to himself.

"Huh" he said. "Me? Smelly?... Uhm… An offering for some dead kid?"

"Check out the brain on Smelly" Ichigo growled as she kicked the guy in the face, the other skaters ran over to their fallen comrade, calling him "Li'l Mitch" and asking him if he was all right. "Question two! Why is that vase lying on its side?"

A third skater looked at her a bit scared with her dark look.

"Dat's 'cuz, we knocked it over with our skate… boards" he said. Both him and the second skater got creeped out looks.

"Is that so…" Ichigo began, before pointing behind herself. "Then you have better apologize to her, hadn't you?!"

Behind of Ichigo was the ghost of a young girl. She wore a simple dress and had pigtails, but the left half of her face and a bit of the shoulder of her dress was covered in blood.

All the skaters began to scream and began to run off, yelling their apologies and how they'd never do it again. Ichigo scoffed as soon as they were out of sight.

"Cowards." she muttered darkly as she turned to the dead kid. "I don't think they'll be back any time soon, I'm sorry for using you like that."

"That's okay." the little girl replied with a smile at the teen. "I'm glad you're able to help us."

"Us?" Ichigo asked a bit confused. The kid just nodded as she turned around.

"You can come out, Katsu-kun. They are already gone."

Coming out of his hiding place was a kid around 6 years old. Ichigo blinked, confused. Same orange hair, same brown eyes and a similar face to hers! The kid would have been her mini clone if he wasn't a boy. The kid looked at the older girl in wonder. Ichigo just kneeled in the front of him and smiled.

"Hi there, I am Ichigo. What's your name, little boy?"

The kid's face blushed as he hid himself behind of the pole. Ichigo was confused before the ghost girl just giggled and she told her that Katsuya was a pretty shy boy.

0000

After this, at the park, Ichigo, Katsuya and the ghost girl were sitting on a bench. From what the ghost girl told her, Katsuya was a very shy boy and also mute; he was born with his vocal chords not being evolved enough to speak. Ichigo also found out that Katsuya didn't have friends of his age because he was mute. Because of this, the only friends the child had were the ghosts around the city. Ichigo petted Katsuya's head after hearing his story from the ghost girl.

"I am very sorry to hear this, Katsuya-kun."Ichigo said softly to the boy. "But I need ask you something and its important; if you're able to see plus spirits, is there any chance have you seen any hollows?"

Katsuya looked a bit confused when the older girl mentioned hollows. Seeing the confusion through the boy's eyes, Ichigo explained what the hollows were.

"I meant if you have seen any monsters with ugly white masks and a hole in the chest."

Katsuya now understood what Ichigo meant. The little boy made some hands signs which Ichigo couldn't understan. Luckily the girl knew what Katsuya was saying.

"He said he saw this monster once, but the monster never came to him, as if he couldn't see him." The ghost girl said, translating what Katsuya said through the hands signs.

Ichigo looked at Katsuya in wonder. She could feel that Katsuya has enough spirit energy to attract hollows; from what the ghost girl said, he saw one hollow once, but never was attacked. She noticed an amulet around the boy's neck. She knew this type of amulet; it was a very rare item in the spirit realm, which hid the energy and the presence of the person that was using it. She wondered where that boy got such rare item. But she would find out later because now there's another subject she is worried about.

"You know little girl. You have to go to Soul society soon."

With that, the ghost girl hugged Katsuya and her eyes showed fear not only for her, but for the little boy as well.

"I can`t leave!" She exclaimed. "What about Katsu-kun?! He will be all alone without me around!"

Ichigo just looked at them with a soft look. She could feel their friendship was important, especially for Katsuya, but she also knew if the girl stayed any longer there, she would end up being devoured by a hollow or becoming a hollow herself. Then, she placed a hand on the ghost girl's shoulder.

"If you don't, you will be either devoured by a hollow or you will become a hollow yourself. You don't want hurt Katsuya-kun, do you?"

The ghost girl's eyes widen in concern. She didn't want leave Katsuya since she was his only friend, but she also didn't want hurt him either. Katsuya just looked at his friend and nodded to her.

"Are you sure, Katsu-kun?" Katsuya once more nodded to her and he smiled at her. The ghost girl just hugged him before she looked at Ichigo. "I- I am ready to go."

Ichigo smiled as she nodded to her. Ichigo stood up as wings came out of her back and covered her whole body. When the wings opened in a blow of feathers, the kids' eyes widened in surprise when they saw Ichigo in her valkyrie armor; none of them had seen such a beautiful sight. Ichigo drew out her sword and looked at the ghost girl.

"Don't worry, it will not hurt." Ichigo smashed the hilt of her sword on the girl's head. Then, the girl slowly began to glow and her body began to dissolve. Then the girl's spirit spread through the air and disappeared into the blue sky in a shape of a butterfly. Ichigo's armor was gone; she now was wearing her Karakura High School uniform again. Then, she saw Katsuya crying.

"That's alright Katsuya, your friend is in a better place now." Ichigo said as she hugged the boy. "And it's not nice eavesdropping, Hitsugaya-san."

Katsuya blinked confused as he saw Hitsugaya coming out from his hiding place. The boy hid himself behind the valkyrie's legs. She looked at Hitsugaya with cold eyes.

"We need talk, valkyrie." Hitsugaya said to her.

"What makes you think I want to talk to you, Shinigami?"

"I don't know why you are here in the human realm, but it's clear you're also against Aizen, just like us, and we have some information with great importance about his plans."

The valkyrie looked at the young captain once more and then she looked at the child beside her. She sighed as she looked at Katsuya. Hisugaya said his gigai can take the child safely to his home, so that way they can talk. Ichigo agreed as Hisugaya got his soul candy and swallow it. Ichigo looked at Hitsugaya in his Shinigami outfit as his gigai with containing a temporary soul took Katsuya home. The little child looked at Ichigo once more before they left the park. When they were by themselves, they finally started to talk.

"Talk about Aizen." She said in a cold voice, folding her arms.

"Aizen plans to make a new royal key, using Karakura and its people as the material to create it."

Ichigo's eyes widened in horror. She knew about the royal key and the method on how to create it. The first key was created by a mad alchemist; using the people and the land of ancient city of Atlantis, that way going to the gods realm. From what she knew, they killed the alchemist and sent his soul right into hell while they destroyed all the data about the creation of the key. She also knew the whereabouts of where the original key was hidden, and only a few people from the Soul Society knew it localization via word of mouth. She furiously grabbed Hitsugaya by his hiori.

"How in the name of Odin did Aizen find out about how to create a new royal key?!"She exclaimed. "I thought all the data about how to create it was destroyed to make sure history wouldn't repeat itself!!"

"I dunno what you are talking about! What you mean by history wouldn't repeat itself?!"

Ichigo scoffed in response as she let Hitsugaya go. She still couldn't believe someone still had kept the data of the creation of royal key when it was suppose to be all destroyed. Now they had to clean the mess some selfish soul had created.

"You know how the key is made, don't you?" Ichigo asked Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya nodded to her as she continue. "The original key was created by using Atlantis and its people as the material to make it. The valkyries in that era stopped that mad man under Loki's service before going to the gods' realm with an army of homunculus. But the damage was already done; Atlantis and its people were gone."

Hitsugaya was now quiet. He knew about the legend of Atlantis, but he didn't know how the legendary city was gone from the Earth. Many said the city was destroyed by a giant tsunami, others said it was the wrath of gods. But he never imagined the city and the people were used to create the original key. Ichigo started to walk off, but before she left, she said something else to Hitsugaya.

"I will report this to my comrades and Odin, but I can't guarantee they will not take it as bad as me. The only thing I can guarantee is the end of Shinigami era is near after I report this." With that, she left Hitsugaya by himself.

Unknown to them, there was a shadow who heard everything they said. Needless to say, he thought the things would get more interesting now he knew the legendary valkyries were also involved into this. He needed to tell this to his comrades right away.

0000

Aizen walked down a flight of stairs, going into another underground chamber. When he arrived at his destination, before him was a big cage. Between the doors of the cage was a seal; making sure the doors of the cage to never open, whatever is sealed inside of the cage.

"Good evening, Fenrir."

A loud growl could be heard inside of the cage. Then, Aizen could see a gigantic creature behind of the bars;. It was a giant black wolf with demonic red eyes. The wolf tried to get Aizen with his claws but he couldn't because of the bars.

"What is it, Fenrir? Didn't you miss me?"

The wolf growled as he glared at Aizen. Yes, the giant wolf before Aizen is in the fact Fenrir- the wolf monster and one of Loki's children. The wolf was known as a god eater. Fenrir was imprisoned by Odin himself and he built the Palace of Las Noches above the cage to make sure Fenrir wouldn't ever be found. But unfortunately, Azien found out about Fenrir being in there, and the traitor was the only one who knew about his existence.

"Arrogant fool! If it wasn't for this damned seal, I would be able to devour you! You left me to rot here!"

"I might be mistaken, but I thought it was Odin who left you to rot in here, not me. I just found you by accident when I came here to explore this place." Aizen said calmly, as the giant wolf growled in irritation.

"You better have a good reason why you came down here after 100 years!"

"In the fact I do have one." Aizen said to Fenrir. "From my sources, the valkyries have come to the human realm, and both the valkyries and the Soul Society think I am planning to use Karakura Town to create a new royal key to open the doors to the gods' realm, thanks to the fake clues I left behind."

"Heh, I wonder why you don't do it, Aizen. Making a new key is much easier than finding the Ring of Nibelung. The Valkyrie Brunnhilde made sure for the ring to never be found."

Then Aizen chuckled. What Fenrir said was the absolutely the truth. From what he learned, the Valkyrie Brunnhilde was the strongest and the most powerful of all valkyries of Valhalla, and she was the one who taught to a few human souls how to control their spiritual power; it was thanks to this valkyrie the very first Shinigami were born. They say Brunnhild fought Jormungand, the giant serpent and Fenrir's younger brother, to recuperate the Ring of Nibelung. Before she died from the wounds caused from the battle with Jormungand, Brunnhild asked to one of her Shinigami student (Aizen had no idea who this student was) to burn her body along with the ring; she would seal the ring along with her through the circle of reincarnation. Since then, both Brunnhilde and the Ring of Nibelung never were seen again. However, Aizen was lucky, because 6 years ago, Fenrir felt the power of the ring, but for a very short moment. Aizen knew the ring of power was very close.

"That's true, creating a new key would be much easier, but the main problem is that the key can only open one door. With the Ring of Nibelung, I can open a thousand doors, and you my furry friend, you felt its power 6 years ago. The ring is closer."

"Finding it will be not easy, and you know that, Aizen." Fenrir said. "The ring is, with no doubt, sealed either in Brunnhilde's reincarnation, or in any of the valkyrie decendants left behind in the human realm.

"Patience is a virtue, Fenrir. That's why I came down here. I need some of your fur. I will make the ring shine its power once more."

To be continue .

Well, here is chapter two finished.

Sincerely I didn't like very much this chapter due to the lack of the action, but it makes up for the appearance of Fenrir, the wolf monster from Norse mythology and Aizen's true ambitions.  
What are your thoughts about using Atlantis as the material to create the original royal key? I always wondered how the first original key was created, so I used the legendary city of Atlantis as the material used to its creation.

Ah, and what do you think about the new member of Kurosaki family; Katsuya. He will play an important role in a future chapter. Please, don't forget to review. They make me very happy and also make me write chapters faster. Ah, and suggestions are always welcome.

Next chapter: Luppi's attack in Karakura town and some surprises from Aizen in there.


	4. Chapter 3

The Valkyrie  
Chapter 3

By Belletiger Bt

0000

Aizen was walking towards to Szayel's lab. Reaching the lab, Aizen could see the 8th Espada doing one of his experiments.

"Are you busy, Szayel?" Aizen asked as he came in the lab, surprising the Espada.

"Oh, Aizen-sama. I wasn't expecting you came here in my humble lab." Szayel said as he bowed to his master. "What can I do for you, my lord?"

Aizen took out a tiny bottle from his pocket and give it to Szayel. The scientist looked at the bottle with a curious look. He noticed there was some type of fur inside of the bottle. Aizen explained to Szayel what he wanted the 8th Espada to do for him.

"Can you do it, Szayel?"

Szayel adjusted his hollow mask like glasses on his face before continuing he answered to his master. "Of course, Aizen-sama. I am Szayel Aporro Granz, there's no challenge too big for me. Your request will be done in one month."

0000

Odin was looking at the girl kneeling before him. Thought he didn't show any emotion on his face, inside he was surprised from what his youngest Valkyrie had told him; the traitor Shinigami planed to create a new royal key, using Karakura town and its people as material.

"Are you sure that's what that mortal is planning, Ichigo?" Odin asked to her

Ichigo looked at Odin with a serious look in her eyes.

"The information I got from the Shinigami captain was about the royal key, Odin-sama. I was surprised they still have the data about the creation of the Royal Key."

Odin sighted in frustration. This issue was getting much more complicate than he thought. Ichigo only looked at the ground, not daring to look at the great god. She knew Odin was more than upset; he was furious. Valkyrie Brunnhilde was the strongest and the most powerful of all Valkyries of Valhalla. She was loved by the dead and living alike. She was also one of Odin's most beloved Valkyries. Brunnhilde had a lot of living friends at Atlantis, but then came a disaster: an alchemist working for Loki used Atlantis and its people as material to create the first Royal Key. Brunnhilde was furious; she killed the alchemist but Atlantis was gone and the souls of the people were trapped inside of the key. After Atlantis' incident, they were ordered to destroy all the data about the Royal Key. How the information about the Royal Key's creation still exists was still a mystery.

"Do Heike and Astrid know about this?"

"Yes." Ichigo nodded. "I told them as soon as I was told about this. I thought it was better to tell you this if you know from me personally."

"You did good Ichigo."Odin said to her. "I trust you and the other two can handle this by yourselves."

"You don't have to worry about Aizen, Odin-sama. We will defeat Aizen. That's all I can do for you, my lord." Ichigo said as that got Odin's attention. "If it wasn't for you, I would be just a girl without any memories of her past, wondering around Asgard without any destiny. You saved me Odin-sama. You adopted me; you trained me to be one of your Valkyries. For that, I am very grateful."

Ichigo smiled at the great god. Odin was hash in his training, but yet very caring for her. After 6 years she became a beautiful young girl, and a fully trained Valkyrie. Ichigo stood up and bowed to Odin before leaving Valhalla. After Ichigo left the palace, Freya walked to Odin's side.

"When will you give her memories back, Odin?" Freya asked.

"I don't know what you talking about, Freya."

"No, I know you do. Let me tell you something Odin; she's not Brunnhilde."

With that, Freya left Odin with his own thoughts.

0000

One month had passed since the last attack of the Arrancar. Thought Aizen had been too quiet for the taste of the Shinigami, they decided to use their free time to train themselves to get stronger. The Valkyries didn't get involved with the Shinigami in their business, but they don't get in their way either.

Uryu was surprised about the Valkyries´ arrival after Orihime had told him about them before she went with Kira to the Soul Society to train herself to get stronger. Uryu made a mental note after his training to get his Quincy powers back with the help of his father, he would meet the Valkyries in person. From what Orihime could tell him, the Valkyries are not in the side of soul society, and because of that he feels he should be neutral with them when he meets them.

At the park, Astrid and Ichigo were sparing with their swords as Heike was only watching them. Being the oldest one, Heike was responsible for their training. Though Ichigo was the youngest of them, she had a natural talent in swordfighting and hand-to-hand combat. A little bit better than Astrid's combat skills. That was enough to Astrid make her official rival.

"Not bad, Ichi-chan." Astrid said smirking as she crashed her blade "Just like I can expect from Odin-sama's favorite one."

"That's true Odin-sama trained me for 6 years, but I am not his favorite one. You know that." Ichigo said as she blocked Astrid's attack with her own sword.

"But you know how many Valkyries would give anything to have Odin training them in person? You're either his favorite one or just a lucky one."

Astrid quickly jumped away from Ichigo as she quickly drew out her crossbow and fired some energy arrows. Ichigo narrowed her eyes as she raised her hand and formed a barrier. She looked angrily the raven haired Valkyrie.

"Hey! We agreed only hand-to-hand and swordfighting!"

"Sorry, but I fight better with my crossbow." Astrid said smiling to Ichigo. Then, Astrid felt someone holding her hand. She looked at her right and saw Heike with a serious look on her face.

"We agreed we would spar only hand-to-hand combat and swordfighting." The blond haired Valkyrie said.

Astrid glared at the older Valkyrie. "You know I suck in close combat, Heike. I prefer fighting with my crossbow."

"That's what training is for, Astrid. You can't rely on distance combat forever. What would happen if you find an enemy who could be master in both close and distance combat?" Heike asked to the other Valkyrie. "You're good warrior, but there will an enemy who could be too powerful if you're not careful."

Astrid growled. She hated when she is treated like a kid when Ichigo, who was 10 times younger than her should have be the one to be treated like a kid.

"So, why don't train only Ichigo since she's much better me in everything?!" Astrid snapped.

"Astrid, you know that's not true." Ichigo said, trying to not get any conflicts with Astrid. "You are my senior, and you better at the archery than me,"

"So why Odin-sama had choose you, a simple orphan without any memory of the past over one of the true Valkyrie bloodline warriors?!" Astrid scoffed in response, before walking off.

Ichigo and Heike only watched their comrade walking away as Heike just sighted in frustration. She though Astrid's jealousy on Ichigo was over. But sometimes things like this one don't get over so easily. Ichigo looked at the older Valkyrie with a sympatic look.

"Heike-san, I am sorry about this."

"No Ichigo, I am the one who should apologize her behavior. But sometimes Astrid can be so stubborn." Heike sighted as she looked at the watch in her wrist. "I have to go now. My shift at Kurosaki clinic is about to start."

"I see." Ichigo said. "I will just walking around. I think until the dinner Astrid should have cooled her head off."

With that, both the Valkyries walked away in different directions.

0000

Astrid was walking around at the park, still mad at Heike. Heike still didn't understand that she sucks at body combat. And she doesn't like to use her sword. Not that she was bad at the swordfight, the main problem was her Zanpakutou shikai. She was so busy in her thoughts the Valkyrie didn't notice she bumped into someone.

"Sorry sir…. I didn't look….. You?!"

The person she dumped into was none less Ikkaku. The 3rd seat of the 11th squad was surprised when he saw one of the Valkyries in there.

"Well well, look what we have here. You're one of the Valkyries. It's Asterix, isn't it?" Ikkaku smirked as Astrid glared at him.

"It's Astrid." She folded her arms as she looked at him with his Zanpakutō. "What are you doing here? Training?"

"Heh, you got that right, princess. But we kinda had some problems of communication."

Astrid sweatdropped as she saw why Ikkaku meant with 'problems of communication'. She saw Yumichika and Matsumoto augmenting something about their Zanpakutō personality and how much they were alike. And she thought her relationship with Ichigo and Heike was bad. Even Hitsugaya was losing his cool and treating both of them sending back to the Soul Society if they don't stop fighting in that instant. None of them had noticed there was a crack forming in the sky.

0000

Ichigo was walking down street, still upset from her training. She still couldn't understand Astrid. As long he knew her, Astrid always had this rivalry between them, especially when it comes with Odin's attention. Ichigo was thankful for Odin's training, but all she wanted was that she and Astrid could be true friends. Then she felt a familiar presence. She smiled as she turned around.

"You can come out, Katsuya. I know you're there."

Katsuya came out from his hiding place. He blushed a little as he timidly he gave Ichigo a flower. Ichigo smiled at the small child.

"Oh, this is for me?" Katsuya's face was a little red as he nodded to her."Why, thank you, Katsu-kun, you're really a gentleman."

Ichigo couldn't help but giggle. Katsuya was so cute giving a flower to her. After a month, she and Katsuya kinda become friends. Sometimes Ichigo felt she had a little brother whenever she was around of Katsuya. She can't blame Katsuya for wanting to be around her; from what she knew about the little boy, she was his only friend. That made Ichigo a little sad because she knew she couldn't stay in the human world for long. As soon her mission is over, she and the other Valkyries have to return to Valhalla. Ichigo wondered what will happen to the child when she left. Would he be alright? Then, she gasped in surprise and horror; she felt 4 powerful and aggressive reiatsu. One of them is very familiar to her.

"It's him!" Ichigo thought to himself as wings burst out of her back to cover her body. When her wings were gone, she was now wearing her Valkyrie armor. Katsuya couldn't understand what was happening there and why Ichigo was acting so odd. He would know his answer soon.

0000

Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Ikkaku and Yumichika were in the Shinigami form while Astrid was in her Valkyrie form. They were not taking their eyes off on the new invaders. Before them were 4 Arrancar: Grimmjow, Luppi, Yammy and Wonderwiess. Yammy just smirked.

"Well well, we came out in a pretty nice place, didn't we?" Yammy said to his comrades "Those guys really have a high level reiatsu."

"What are you talking about? Those are Shinigami…. Oh?" then Luppi noticed Astrid in there. He looked at her with interest. "That one over there is not the Valkyrie that Mr. 6 was talking about?"Luppi smirked as he looked at Grimmjow's missing arm "Oops, I mean Mr. _former_ 6"

Grimmjow glared at Luppi with anger in his eyes. How he wished to kill him right now. But now, he had other business to take care of.

"That bitch over there is not the one I want to kill."

With that, Grimmjow run off in another direction. Yammy called Grimmjow back, but Luppi told to the 10th Espada to ignore him, since he was a fallen Espada; it was not like he could do anything. Yammy noticed the guy he wanted to kill wasn't in the group either. He was drawing his sword out when Hitsugaya attacked him, introducing himself to him.

"I am Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro from the 10th squad."

"What a coincidence! I am also 10!"Exclaimed Yammy as he grimed. "I'm Arrancar diez Yammy!"

"Diez…. So you're an Espada?"

"You know quite a lot, don't you? Looks like you fought with someone who doesn't know how to shut up."

While Hitsugaya was facing the Décima Espada, Yumichika, Ikkaku and Astrid were facing Luppi, asking if Luppi was also an Espada. Luppi just smirked as he showed his rank.

"That's right, my rank is Sexta and my name is Luppi."

Meanwhile this, Matsumoto was having a little issue if she should attack Wonderwiess. I mean, the kid doesn't want fight; he was just playing with some birds in there.

"Is it, really ok to kill this guy….?"

0000

Ichigo stood up in the sky as she saw Grimmjow arriving in there. The blue haired Arrancar looked at the woman who fought him a month ago.

"I was looking for you, Valkyrie."

"It`s been a while, Arrancar."

Ichigo took a quick look on Katsuya who was hiding behind a pole. She made a quick hand seal as a barrier appeared around of the child. That way Katsuya will not get hurt in the crossfire. Grimmjow quickly attacked her with his sword. Ichigo blocked his attack with his own sword.

"Finally drawing your sword, Valkyrie?" Grimmjow said smirking as he jumped away from her. Both of them were glaring at

"There's something I want ask you, Grimmjow." Ichigo said as she finally noticed Grimmjow's missing arm. "What happened to your arm?"

"I threw it away before I got here 'cause I don't need two arms to kill you."

Ichigo knew he was lying. She thought his missing arm had to do with Tousen- one of the traitors who ran off with Aizen. Then, Ichigo gripped her left arm and broke it. That surprised Grimmjow.

"What the hell you did that for?" Grimmjow shouted. "Are you insane?!"

"I did this because I want to fight you in a fair fight." Ichigo said to him. "Before Beowulf fought with the monster Grendel, he got rid all his armor and weapons. Grendel didn't use armor and any kind of weapons either. Only his brute force. Beowulf fought with him only using his bare body and his brute strength. I want to be fair in our fight, just like Beowulf did with Grendel."

"Well, I don't care you being fair with me; it's your own problem. Just being curious, I don't use any armor like you do. Why don't you get rid of the armor as well?"

Ichigo blushed as she looked at the other way, not meeting Grimmjow's eyes.

"I'm not wearing anything under the armor." She muttered as Grimmjow laughed.

"In that case, I don't mind if you fight naked."

Grimmjow only got himself a slap from a very angry and embarrassed Ichigo. Grimmjow had the impression her punch was much stronger than the last time they fought. She looked at the Arrancar, very flustered and angry.

"First off, you have your Hierro. That's close enough to armor. Secondly, don't you dare holding back!!" She snapped.

"I expect you do the same, Valkyrie!" Grimmjow shouted back.

Katsuya looked nervously at them inside of the barrier made by Ichigo. He prayed that Ichigo didn't get hurt by that strange man.

0000

At the Kurosaki clinic, Isshin had to leave in a hurry since he was called in the hospital for an emergency. Heike was left in there to take care of the things. She felt the dark presence of the Arrancars. She wanted to help but her Zanpakutō was telling her to not go near where the Arrancar were; she should go to another place. She always believed in her Zanpakutō's judgments and they were never wrong. But she hoped Astrid and Ichigo could handle the enemy by themselves.

0000

Back to the park, Hitsugaya was still fighting against Yammy while Yumichika was fighting against and having a little trouble with him. Luppi looked at Ikkaku and Astrid with a little bored expression.

"Hey you two, are you not going to help him?"

"Two on one isn't my style." Ikkaku replied.

"It goes against what I was taught." Astrid answered.

"I see, such a bother…" Luppi then had an idea. "Hey Yammy, pass the short guy over here! Since these guys are really annoying, let's do it 5 on 1 right now! 'Cause I'm gonna release and take you guys on as a group!"

Hitsugaya gasped in horror when he remembered his fight with Shawlong and how he had difficulties with him. If wasn't for the white armored Valkyrie, Hitsugaya would be dead now. He quickly summoned his Bankai form to stop Luppi from releasing his hollow form.

"Like I am gonna let you!!!" Hitsugaya shouted, surprising the Shinigami with his reaction.

Luppi just smirked. "Strangle, Trepadora!"

The explosion of energy caught everyone by surprise. Hitsugaya was still trying to attacking, but a tentacle attacked him. Hitsugaya quickly shielded the attack with his wings.

"Well well, you defended my attack well. The captain class is better than I though."Buuut…. what if that attack…"then, the smoke cleaned as Luppi's hollow form was revealed, showing 8 tentacles on his back. "….was multiplied by 8?"

The eyes of everyone widened in horror when they saw Luppi's hollow form. It was very creepy. Then, the tentacles attacked Hitsugaya in full force. Matsumoto screamed horrified.

"Captain!!" Matsumoto shouted in horror as Hitsugaya fell unconscious to the ground. Luppi smirked as he looked at the rest of the group.

"Didn't I tell you? That would be 5 on 1? Ah, my bad. It's now 8 on 5! With that, Luppi attack with his 8 tentacles at once.

0000

Grimmjow and Ichigo were still fighting, hitting each other's sword. Even fighting with only an arm, their skills were almost in the same level. Ichigo never took her eyes off from Grimmjow, but she was terrified for Katsuya's safety; even if he's shielded by her barrier. She needs end that fight as soon as possible for the child's save.

"Skorpionstern art: Scharlachrot Nadel!"

Ichigo blasted a powerful red blast attack at Grimmjow. Grimmjow saw the red blast coming to his way; he used his Cero to annul her attack. An explosion was made with the impact of the attacks. When the smoke was cleared, Grimmjow's eyes widened in surprise when he saw the Valkyrie wasn't in the front of him anymore.

"Where is she?!"

Then, he felt something grabbing his jacket; it was Ichigo. With full force she sent the Arrancar above the clouds. Ichigo followed him upwards. Katsuya only looked even more worried about his friend's safety.

Above the clouds, Grimmjow looked at the Valkyrie angry. He doesn't know why she had threw him above the clouds; it was damming could in there!

"What's the big deal throwing me up here, you bitch?!"

"In this height, there's no way or attacks can damage or hut anyone in the city. And here, I can finally fight without worrying holding back! Prepare yourself, Grimmjow, because I will show you all the Valkyrie art styles!" Ichigo's body was covered by a light blue aura as she was holding her sword up. "I think it's the time you know a name of a Valkyrie's Zanpakutō."

0000

The Shinigami were having difficulties fighting Luppi in his hollow form. Even the energy arrows from Astrid's crossbow were useless; the tentacles blocked all her attacks.

"Booooring…." Luppi said in a bored expression.

Then, Luppi managed to capture the Valkyrie and the Shinigami with his tentacles. He even could steal Astrid's crossbow, making the girl furious.

"Well, well, what we have here." Luppi said as he examined the crossbow. Astrid gritted her teeth.

"Give it back, you bastard!!"

Luppi even tried to use the weapon, but it didn't work in his hands. He thought the weapon only works with the Valkyrie. Yammy only watched the Sexta Espada having all the fun. He wished something interesting could happen.

"I see this thing is very important to you, Valkyrie." Luppi then did something unforgivable to Astrid: he crushed her crossbow with his feet. "Oops, my bad….. What the…!"

Ikkaku, Yumichika and Matsumoto looked at Astrid in surprise as a purple aura was covering her body. There was a shadow under her eyes, but the others could tell she was pissed.

"Krähestern art: Schwarze Flügel!!"

Suddenly thousands of crows stared to attack Luppi. Even Yammy were surprised on how a large number of crows had appeared so suddenly. Luppi was protecting himself from the crows attack, but because of their large number, he couldn't see what was happening around him. But he felt his tentacles being cut. When the crows vanished, he saw the Shinigami were free from his tentacles and Astrid was standing in the front of them, with a very pissed look in her face.

"Luppi! Do you need help there?"

"Negative! I don't need any help to finish off this cow!"

"That crossbow…" She muttered as she drew out a sword from the jewel of her gauntlet. "It was a gift of someone very dear to me and you destroyed it! I really wished I wouldn't need to use my Zanpakutō, I really don't like to use it, but for you, I will make an exception! It will be a pleasure to play a requiem to you." Then, Astrid help her own Zanpakutou as she finally called out it name. "Play your melody, Helgi!

The Shinigami were blasted away when Astrid summoned the power of her Zanpakutō. Luppi gritted his teeth. He was preparing himself whatever was coming from her Zanpakutō release. When the release was over, Luppi's eyes widen in surprise when he saw Astrid's Zanpakutō had changed into a lyre.

0000

Away from the fight, two shadows were watching the fight and everything that is happening in there. Both of them were surprised the Zanpakutō of the Valkyrie took the form of a lyre.

"A lyre, huh? That's a new one." One of the shadows commented. "Should we interfere now, bro?"

"Not yet." The other shadow answered. "I want to see how she will fight with a lyre. Besides that, our servants are already tracking the ones with strong Valkyrie blood."

0000

At the hospital, Isshin was holding the hand of his wife Masaki. He was happy. From what Ryuuken had told him, Masaki gave sights that she will get out of her coma soon. After 6 years, Isshin could finally hear his wife's angelic voice.

"Ryuuken, thank you for taking care of my wife all these years."

"I just did what any good doctor would do, Kurosaki." Ryuuken said as she adjusted his glasses on his face.

Ishida Ryuuken might have had a dislike of Isshin, not because he was a Shinigami, but he was married with Masaki; his best friend since the childhood. He and Masaki were very close friends, and he always protected her from idiots who wanted court her. Sadly his efforts to protect her failed: she fell in love and married with an idiot who was Isshin. Since they met, Ryuuken and Isshin never really got along. But Ryuuken didn't discount his dislike of Isshin on his children; after all they were also Masaki's children. Even Ryuuken helped Katsuya's birth when Masaki was still in coma.

"Any news about your missing daughter?" He finally asked. Ichigo was still a sensible subject to Isshin.

"No." Isshin answered, still looking at Masaki. "Though with everything has happening in this town, Urahara is still doing everything he can to find her. I am also doing everything as I can to find my daughter. I want my family all together, Ryuuken. How's your son, by the way?"

"That idiot is resting in the training ground in the hospital's underground." Isshin answered. "I gave him his Quincy powers back and…"

Then, they heard screaming. When they got out of Masaki's room, they saw a bunch of huge wolves in the hospital, attacking people and taking some of them into a Garganta. One of the wolves tried to attack Ryuuken, but the older Quincy quickly summoned his bow and arrow and killed the wolf.

"What the hell is going on here?"

0000

At the hospital's underground training room, Uryu's eyes opened as he felt some aggressive reiatsu nearby. He wondered what was happened in there. Suddenly a huge wolf attacked him. Before he could do something, the wolf carried Uryu in his mouth as it took the young Quincy to Garganta.

0000

Meanwhile this at Urahara shop, Urahara was already going to the park where he would aid the Shinigami against the Arrancar, while he left Chad and Renji in his shop's underground training space. When he got out of the shop, his eyes widened in surprise and horror with the sight before him: Ururu was unconscious and Jinta was being cared by a huge wolf in his mouth and a second wolf growling at him.

"Jinta!!"

Urahara tried to rescue the boy, but a second wolf attacked Urahara while the wolf with Jinta ran to the Garganta portal. Urahara managed to kill the wolf, but the other wolf with Jinta was already gone. Urahara gritted his teeth.

"Aizen, what are you planning to do with Jinta?"

0000

Luppi just stare at Astrid as she was crazy. Then, he stared to laugh. I mean, come on, after all that showing off, she will attack him with a lyre?

" Buwahahah! What a joke! You're really meant to attack me with that thing?!"Luppi exclaimed as he appointed to Astrid's lyre "How are you going to kill with that thing? Playing really bad to make my ears bleed until I'm dead?!"

"I will just telling you something, something I learned with my master; never mock the Zanpakutō of a warrior, because you will get the humiliation of your life." Astrid closed her eyes as she stared to play her lyre.

To the surprise of everyone, as Astrid was playing her lyre, wire was coming out from the musical instrument. Luppi tried to attack, but all his tentacles were cut by the wires from the lyre.

"I forgot to tell you, Helgi's wires are as hard as diamond and also as sharp as a blade! You will pay for destroying my crossbow! Listen well, because when the music ends you will be dead!"

As the music continues in the lyre, the wires were still attacking Luppi. When there was not defense, the wires caught Luppi, warping all his body, strangling him. As the music went on, the wires tightened even deeper into his flesh. Luppi moaned in pain. Then when she played the last note of the music, the wires bunched Luppi's body, making his body in pieces.

"I told you, when the music ends, that would be also your end."

Everyone in there was surprise with the ability of Astrid's lyre. Who would even think about using a musical instrument as a weapon? Astrid glared at Yammy.

"Now, it's your turn." Astrid said.

"I don't think so, princess." A new and strange voice said behind of the Valkyrie.

Before Astrid could turn around, a hand impaled her back as blood came out from her mouth. As the hand retracted from her back, the shadow threw Astrid away, causing her to fall towards the grounds below. Ikkaku quickly used the shunpo to catch her before hitting the ground. Everyone looked at the new stranger arriving in there. A larger young man, bulkier than Luppi, with spiky, brown hair that stuck up and he had a tiny ponytail. His choice of clothing was a pair of long white pants and black boots while his chest was bare. The most distinct features of this individual were the red lighting-like stripes that covered his side cheeks and on the top of his head had a pair of flurried red wolf ears and a long tail.

"Who the hell are you?!" Yumichika shouted to the new stranger.

"My bad, my name is Hati. I just want have some fun with you." The stranger named Hati showing his fangs as he smirked.

000

Before Ichigo could call the name of her Zanpakutō, she was hit by a blast in back her shoulder. The shoulder armor cracked in pieces as the blast came out in the front of her shoulder. Ichigo's eyes widened in pain as she coughed up blood. Even Grimmjow looked surprised from the attack.

"Well well, aren't you a very cute Valkyrie? You're even cuter than the raven haired one."

Ichigo turned her head around to see her attacker. It was larger young man, bulkier but not as bulkier as Grimmjow. He had spiky, silver hair that stuck up and he had a tiny pony tail. He did wear the same outfit as Hati, except he did wear a white haori. The most distinct features of this individual were the turquoise lighting-like stripes that covered his side cheeks and on the top of his head had a pair of flurried white wolf ears and a long tail. His eyes were a golden demonic color.

"Let introduce myself before I devour you, Valkyrie. I am Skoll."

To be continued.

Yep, two new chapters are introduced, Skoll and Hati. For those who don't know who they are; they are Fenrir's wolf children in the Norse mythology. Now I want to know your opinion about Astrid's shikai form? Very unique, isn't it? And what do you think on the fight scenes in there? They are not that bad, are they?

Next chapter: Hati vs. the Shinigami and Skoll vs. Ichigo. And Shinji will show up in the next chapter.

Ah, by the way, the pictures of Valkyrie Ichigo and Valkyrie Astrid are in my profile. ^^

Translation  
**Skorpionstern art: Scharlachrot Nadel**! = Scorpion star style: scarlet needle  
**Krähestern art: Schwarze Flügel!! =**Crow star style: black wings


	5. Author Note

A/N: Hallo there, my beloved fans, I am sorry for not being a real chapter, but I kinda bring some good and bad news.

The bad news is that I am having trouble to continue this story based on the arrancar arc, so I will delete this story. The good news I am already working on a new version of The Valkyrie fanfiction. It will takes an alternative time line where Ichigo dies after the battle agaist Aizen, but reborn as a valkyrie in Valhalla. Don't worry, Fenrir and Loki will show up in this fic. Meanwhile this, I wanna do a little poll before deleting this version of the story. Who should Valkyrie F! Ichigo be paired with?

Byakuya

Kumamura ( why not? Even beasts need love)

Kenpachi

Hisagi

Kensei.

I will update the next chapter as soon as possible. See ya in the next chapter.


End file.
